


為什麼死亡羅賓小分隊從不合作（或者我猜其實有??）

by solubility



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, 輕微提及jayroy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solubility/pseuds/solubility
Summary: 為什麼死亡羅賓小分隊從不合作（或者我猜其實有??）.....by Stephanie Brown總之就是： Jason在碼頭那知道了什麼，Damian吃了鬆餅，Steph是個擦指甲油的忍者。





	為什麼死亡羅賓小分隊從不合作（或者我猜其實有??）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlmondRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/gifts).
  * A translation of [Why The Dead Robin's Club Would Never Work Out (except i guess it might??)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694799) by [AlmondRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose). 



> ＊英文渣，無法翻出精準的文意，請以原文為準  
> ＊推廣向，因為我需要更多Steph的糧！

 

好吧好吧好吧，這全都是Bruce叫我和Jason組隊開始的。以記錄而言，這聽起來是個好主意，因為你看、我讓因公殉職的羅賓變成偶數了，而且嘿！Jason也有貢獻。 **無論如何** ，Jason和我組隊聽起來就是個好主意、但總是沒有成真，因為我顯然是這整個天殺的家族裡最有理智的人，而Jason是最有病的那個。不過我猜Bruce一生中都沒有想過這個小問題，所以我們就組隊啦。

 

Jason和我約在碼頭見面。如果你對Gotham有一丁點了解的話，你就會知道碼頭就是會有狗屎爛蛋的事情發生的地方，所以我帶了大概兩疊多功能飛鏢（gooperangs），然後祈禱我在Jason討厭的人裡排名不高 。不管怎樣，我們約在碼頭的目的應該是因為謎語人企圖在供水系同裡下毒，但是Jason，這位紅頭罩先生，卻說有黑幫大佬要來這裡出貨毒品（ **至於他是怎麼知道的，呃哼——** ）而且在我往碼頭的半路上，Babs表示毒藤女將要來攔截某種稀有的植物，送去溫室或是哪個很大自然的地方。雖然我能表示：「太讚了，越多越好！」但說真的我只想祈禱所有人都錯了，那裡什麼事都不會發生，這樣我就能回家擦指甲（我才剛買了一個閃亮亮的新顏色，我實在很想試用一下， **想得要命** ）再洗個舒服的熱水澡。很可惜，永遠沒有這種好事。

 

我和頭罩遇見時隨意地互相挖苦了一下，這大概意味「目前為止還挺好的」，但是當毒販出現時，紅頭罩拿出了一把槍，也就是說「 **給我等一下你最後一次閱讀蝙蝠手冊到底是什麼時候因為我超級清楚『不准用槍』寫在第二頁、十二頁和二十七頁並且條款一之四還提了十四次** 」，但是 **其他** 的毒販來了，所以我什麼都沒說，而且叮咚！猜猜是誰來了？是我在這個世界上最最最討厭的人：黑面具。

 

不管條款一之四寫了什麼，我半嘗試著去偷Jason的槍，但我是個好人所以我忍下來了。

 

取而代之的是，我離開遮蔽處，展現標準的蝙蝠風範，然後狠狠踢他的臉。我承認，這真是超爽的。然後我朝毒販二號挑眉，同樣也是打臉，因為我可是百發百中，無論提米（Timberly）怎麼告訴你的，接著繼續去解決主要目標。我知道到有一個長嘴巴的頭盔在那裡對我大喊大叫，但我忽視了他，繼續當一個超級英雄，你知道的、我在工作。

 

當我解決這伙人之後，我轉頭看見紅色大頭正在打謎語人的臉，呃，也許他需要幫助？

 

我要趕過去時，被植物絆倒了，這代表毒藤女 **之前** 在那裡，接著她就現身了。除了她很難打、或者說比之前更難外，我至少消耗七個飛鏢後來結束戰鬥，然後把她推進港口裡。她邊叫邊揮拳，但我不在意，等她離開水面後立刻把她綁起來。

 

然後，我轉過身。Jason 正在瞪我，即使他還戴著頭盔、我也可以感覺到視線。 很多人都會瞪我，所以我現在絕對是一個專家。

 

「怎樣？我的頭髮上有東西嗎？」我問，然後他交叉雙臂。

 

「妳這個笨蛋。」他嘶聲說道。說實在的，很粗魯吧？我可是從三名罪犯中拯救了我們，他只是打了一下我愚蠢的爹在模仿的那名仁兄而已耶？等等……如果說線索大師是謎語人的崇拜者，搗蛋鬼是為了挫敗線索大師而誕生的，那麼謎語人會對我的打擊犯罪生涯造成影響嗎？他會變成我的勁敵嗎？也許我剛才應該代替頭盔人去打Edwardo的，哼。

 

在沉思的途中，我才發現Jason罵我的原因是因為他有一個計劃但我無視了它，哇喔、如果我知道的話，我也許什麼都不會做了？？？沒有人告訴過我，所以，這可能不是 **新發現** 或別的什麼。

 

「唉，為什麼妳就不能停下個四秒鐘就好？」Jason衝著我的臉大吼，儘管我才 **剛剛** 告訴他我沒有辦法聽從一個我根本不知道的計畫。怎樣都好，我生氣了，所以我朝他尖叫回去。

 

「如果你突然看到小丑你也會待著不動嗎？」我戳著他胸前矛盾的蝙蝠標誌叫道。他向後退了一步。

 

「什麼？」他問。

 

「你會嗎？」我問，然後交叉手臂。

 

「不。」他說：「當然不會。」

 

「精神錯亂啦，偽君子。」我說。我從他的眼神看出他領悟了。是的，就算是透過他頭罩的白色護目鏡——還是說那是頭盔？他是不是應該叫紅頭盔？

 

「等等……黑面具就是下手的那個人？」

 

「對，我的那個人。」我說。我知道Bruce不會把全部的事告訴別人，所以我也不意外Jason不曉得。

 

「噢。」他說，而我翻了白眼，「抱歉。」

 

「隨便啦。」我說，「我就跟B說過會發生這種事，他這輩子從沒聽過我的話，所以，無所謂。」

 

「跟我一樣慘。」Jason說，我們碰拳之後就各自離開了。我猜Jason其實沒那麼壞？不過我之後看到他、好像、和軍火庫搞在一起。所以他應該 **真的** 很壞，因為蝙蝠手冊的八十五號條款說不准和射箭的約會，所以？？？真是個叛徒。

 

 

再來我就回家了，終於能舒舒服服的洗個澡，而且還用了新的沐浴球，我至少花了一小時在那裡吧，哇我真的超愛泡澡，而且沐浴球還讓水染成紫色？這是雙贏吧？

 

我穿上毛茸茸的浴袍離開浴室，想著我到底要等一下還是明天早上來擦我的指甲，不過Eggos（一種市售的冷凍鬆餅）還是首要事項。但我走出浴室之後立刻尖叫，因為Damian在我的廚房流理檯上，他正像一隻鳥或什麼鬼的棲息在那裡。哈哈我知道為什麼（當羅賓會讓你的身體作息不正常——我曾經是羅賓我當然知道，而且你應該記得我正在 **爭論** 著該不該在深夜兩點做指甲），不過我驚訝得沒有睡意了，因為最奇怪的地方在於他竟然穿著正常的衣服，半夜兩點鐘的羅賓不應該發生這種事情（我知道是因為我在以前也會穿著羅賓的制服睡覺）無論如何，我還是收起震驚並嘆氣，「嘿，小獾，想吃Eggos嗎？」

 

「想。」他嗅了嗅，這基本上代表他來這裡第一想要的是我的烤箱裡的鬆餅。我出去拿烤箱的同時他跳下流理台走開了，可能意味著他要去蝙蝠房

（bat-room）、或者他要出門去燒掉什麼、或者他想要偷一個多功能飛鏢、或者他只是想用毯子搭一個巢（又是一個羅賓會做的事）。

 

我回客廳時發現他蜷曲在一大堆的毯毯裡（可能全部都是我的），他還找出一些重新發行的Doctor Who（還是Tom Baker演的超老集數）。因為Doctor Who真的很棒所以我只好聳聳肩，和他一起窩進那團鳥巢裡。我把鬆餅放在膝蓋上保持平衡，我們一起吃著鬆餅，然後想起了我的指甲油。如果我還打算醒著，我可以多做點事比較有效率。所以我去拿來彩繪我的指甲、還有Damian的，雖然他沒在看，但他應該知道，因為他是個詭異的忍者而且就這麼讓我把他的指甲擦成閃閃發光的夢幻粉紅色，即使這會毀滅他的審美觀。而且說實在的？我也這麼覺得。


End file.
